Surprise
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Prompt fill for darlingdaemon over at Tumblr. Loki surprises Jane with a last minute trip to Asgard. Contains fluff and it's very short.


Prompted by darlingdaemon over at Tumblr with the following:  
_"loki surprises jane by taking her on a last minute trip to asgard? I need all the fluff tbh"_

This is **NOT** beta read and is **verrrry short**. But, it has fluff. Hehe~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyyything~! Marvel owns everythinnnng~! I make no profit and definitely not a prophet -shot-

* * *

**SURPRISE**

* * *

Loki grasped Jane's hand, causing her to look at him in surprise. He was dressed in his usual Midgardian clothes to blend in. In truth, she loved how he looked in his formal attire with the green and yellow patterned scarf.

"Where are we going," she asked as Loki continued to lead her through the crowd in New York City..

Loki just smiled without looking back at her and led her into a parking garage. When he made sure no one was nearby, he teleported them back to the field in New Mexico.

Jane looked around, confused to what he was doing. "Why are we-" Wait, was he-

"Heimdall," called out Loki as he stared down at Jane with a smile and laughing eyes. He didn't need to say no more for the sky swirled around before shooting a shaft of light onto them. Loki pulled her tight to him as the bright white light engulfed them, causing his soft wool medium jacket to brush against her cheek.

Jane looked up as she squinted her eyes, not quite believing what was happening and felt herself being lifted up. It was like she was going on a fast rollercoaster going up and up and up. Clouds passed by and she soon saw constellations of Midgard before the bridge sucked them into the mid-realm. It was dark with millions of stars but they were going to fast for her to see them clearly.

They finally came into the cannon, shimmering before Heimdall, the gatekeeper, in the dome. He nodded at Loki, who cave a curt one back, and pulled out the sword that acted as a key. The BIFrost cannon stopped swiveling and slowly went back upright with a groan.

"Come," urged Loki as he still held onto her hand with his armor shimmering into place.

Jane willingly went with him, finding herself getting anxious to what she was about to see. She peered through the opening of the dome and saw only stars and a dark sky and, what seemed to be, an ocean!

As they got closer, she gasped when she saw the rainbow bridge. "I knew it," she whispered and stepped forward, still holding onto Loki's hand as she did so. The bridge lit up when she walked on it. "I knew Asgard existed," she said louder this time and glanced back at Loki with a huge smile on her face. She pulled him to her and kissed him, completely happy that he showed her his home.

Loki was surprised by her strength but he wasn't surprised by the kiss. He kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her waist to secure her fully against him.

Jane had her arms around his back, giving him a hug now as they continued to kiss each other. She smiled against his lips when she felt Loki's arms tighten around her and heard him take in a sharp breath before breaking the kiss slowly. Jane stared into his eyes with a wide smile. "Thank you," she whispered while giving his back a soothing rub with her hands.

Loki smiled at her before leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't thank me just yet," he whispered back with a smooth tone. "There's a lot more to show you." Loki reached back to grab one of her hands away from his back and into his hand, clasping his own palm against hers. "After I'll give you...a tour, you can thank me any way you wish, lovely Jane."

Jane flushed a little and shifted her gaze but Loki moved his head to keep her gaze with his own. She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head with a smile. "Loki."

"Hmm," he replied softly while he rubbed her knuckles.

"Was this all part of your plan?"

Loki's smile grew completely that he laughed just a bit and put on a serious expression. "Why no, of course not."

Jane leaned forward so that her lips could brush against his. "Liar." She gave him a kiss that made Loki groan in pleasure. The air from Loki's nose tickled her as their kiss got a little bit heated.

Heimdall had, graciously, turned around so that he wouldn't watch them. He was sure no one would come nearer with the two kissing each other senselessly.


End file.
